Until We Meet Again
by Bbolt14
Summary: The secrets have been exposed, and our favorite duo has split. What happens when they meet one year later? Rated T for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Someone on tumblr requested a fanfic, and voila, this was created. I didn't want to make it a one-shot, because i'm the type of person who can't stop thinking about stories once I start.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Short and simple.

* * *

"You lied to me Rick!"

"Well you know wha? You lied to me too!"

"It's different!" she yelled, her face falling into her hands as she took a deep breath. She couldn't lose him, but she was just so angry. Her heart felt broken and her body felt heavy. She just wanted it to be over, but she knew he was just as angry as she was, and she couldn't stay angry with him. She couldn't let it be over.

"Wait!" she said as he stormed around her apartment, clutching his hands in frustration. "I was wrong Rick. It isn't different. We lied to protect each other, right?"

"I lied to protect you Kate" he said blatantly, "Smith said that if you didn't quit, you would get killed. I couldn't let that happen to you because I lo... You're my best friend Kate. I can't lose you."

"And you're mine Rick. I lied to you, but you need to understand. I thought that you would wait. I thought that you understood. I know that I should have told you sooner, and I regret not telling you, but I had to do it for us."

"For us?" he scoffed. "How?"

"If I hadn't lied… With how overwhelming everything was, I honestly believe that we wouldn't have worked out. We would not be here, now, together. After I got shot, the last thing that anyone needed was to be in a relationship with me. I knew then that I was in love with you Rick. But with all of my baggage with mom's murder and the shooting and everything, I didn't believe… I couldn't let myself believe that anyone actually loved me. We wouldn't have worked then. I would have been a notch in your bedpost, and you would have been one of mine. I would have screwed everything up."

Her head fell back into her hands and she sighed, tears glistening in the corner of her eyes. She wiped them away swiftly and looked back up at him.

Rick had moved closer, anger stull apparent in his eyes, though his heart was beginning to soften at the sight of her crying. "We would have worked Kate. Look, I think it's time for me to get going."

"No" she said firmly, wiping her eyes again.

"Yes Kate. This… Us… the lies… they're all too much. Goodbye Kate."

As he began for the door, she popped up from the couch and ran between him and his exit.

Kate didn't bother wiping the tears away as they fell down her face. "Rick, please" she begged. "Don't do this. Don't give up on us. I'm sorry. I am so, so very sorry. I forgive you for everything; the murder board, the lying, and the face that you have been as ass since that day in the interrogation room. Please, just don't give up on us."

Rick watched her for a moment, holding in a deep breath. "Kate, you know that I don't want to do this. But, I think that this is what is best for the both of us." He stepped up to her and pressed a soft kiss to her tear stained cheek and ran a hand over her arm, gently moving her out of his way.

"Until we meet again, Kate" he whispered in her ear.

She watched as he stepped out of her loft. The second the door clicked shut, she collapsed down onto her knees and let out a strangled so.

He was gone.

It was over.

One year passed.

She spent her days at the precinct, Tuesday afternoons in therapy, and nights in her apartment alone. Having her best friend disappear from her life hurt more than she could handle. She tried to hide her feelings, but it was difficult. At the precinct, she would plaster a smile on her face and pretend like everything was okay, delivering closure to families without her partner. Her friends, however, worried constantly about her health. Lanie and Esposito showed up regularly to make sure she ate, Ryan and Jenny brought their newborn baby boy around to spend time and cheer her up, and Jim was in and out weekly to make sure she was okay. It wasn't like her to have to be taken care of in such a matter, and it made her feel weak.

She hated it.

She hated feeling like her life was empty without him.

With the help of Rick's murder board, they had closed Johanna Beckett's case, but the closure Kate should have received was nothing as it should have been.

"_Senator Harper, it's absolutely wonderful to see you" Kate smiled as she busted through his office door, her badge flashed at the guards who attempted to stop her. _

"_The please is all mine Detective… Beckett? I presume? I saw your picture a few years back… Something about a shooting? I do hope that you have fully recovered." _

"_I am fine Senator Harper. Thank you for your obviously fake concern for my well being" she smirked at the stunned man as she spoke. _

"_Well then… Detective, to what do I owe this great pleasure of having you invade my office?" _

"_You see, Senator Harper, I believe that you knew my mother."_

"_I highly doubt it Detective, but you may enlighten me."_

"_Johanna Beckett? The name ring a bell?"_

_His eyes widened and he shook his head, obviously lying. "Not familiar."_

"_Well Senator, this is where you and I will have some differences." Kate walked up and slipped her cuffs from her belt, slapping them around the Senators wrists. _

"_Senator Frank Harper, you're under arrest for murder." She read him his Miranda Rights as she drug him out of the room, doing nothing to hide the shameful Senator from the swarming paparazzi outside of his office. _

_Once he was in the care of Esposito and she was back in her squad car, it hit her. _

_She had finally caught the man who hired the hit on her mother. It was finally over. _

_Her head fell against the steering wheel as tears poured down her face. Though it was over, nothing felt, as it should have. _

_He was still gone. _

Months had passed since the closing of her mother's case. The wall that she kept up finally crumbled, and she was starting to go out more, per orders of Lanie.

"Come on Kate! Girls night out!" Lanie called out as she walked into Kate's apartment. She was well past knocking, seeing as Kate wouldn't answer the door anyhow.

"Lanie, I just want to stay in tonight and watch a movie or something. Can't we do that?"

"Nope. Girl, you know better. Girl's night out means we go out. Clubbing, bars, dinner, dancing… Anything you want to do."

"Lay on the couch? Ooh! We could watch Casablanca."

"No" Lanie stated, pulling Kate off of the couch and pushing the resisting Detective toward her room. "Go put on something slutty and take your hair out of that ponytail. It's time to go out."

"I don't want to" Kate whined, groaning as Lanie pushed her into her room and threw a dress at her.

Ten minutes later, Kate walked out of her room, tight dress on, and heels in her hand.

"Fine, I'm ready to go out. Where are we going anyway?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

Kate sighed and slipped her heels on, grabbing her purse as she followed Lanie out the door. The last thing she wanted was to go to a loud club, but knowing Lanie, that was where they were headed. Much to Kate's dismay, she was right.

The club was loud and crowded with single men and women. Lanie was out and about on the dance floor, making her way through the crowd, talking to people she knew.

Kate was standing against the bar, bourbon in hand, counting down the time until she could leave. After her wild phase as a teen, the thought of going to a club was not appealing to her. She would much rather sit in her apartment with a good book, or at a bar like The Old Haunt with friends.

She leaned against the bar and swirled the bourbon in her glass, staring down at it carefully. As she stared down, she saw feet coming closer to her, and her head raised slowly, her eyes meeting those of a handsome blonde.

"Hello there" he said smoothly, stepping up beside her at the bar.

"Hi" she smiled, downing the rest of her bourbon. Talking to men that were not Rick Castle required alcohol.

"I'll take a jack and coke, and another of whatever this gorgeous woman is drinking."

"American Honey on the rocks" she nodded toward the bartender, before leaning against the bar, facing the blonde.

"So what brings you here?" he asked, sipping his drink.

"Friends, I suppose. How about yourself?"

"Same." He nodded his head toward a man out on the dance floor. "That's him. What's your name?"

"Kate" she said, holding her hand out to shake his. "And yourself?"

"Hunter" he smiled. "Care to dance?"

Kate sucked in a deep breath and looked down at her drink, contemplating his words. She could take the step and actually do something. It'd been a year since Rick left, and even before that she hadn't been in any sense of a relationship since Josh.

"Sure" she smiled, downing the alcohol once again, linking her arm with Hunters.

He did the same with his drink and drew her out into the center of the loud dance floor, circling his hand around her waist, his tall, strong body pressed up to hers.

They danced for about an hour before Lanie found them together.

A smile was spread wide across Lanie's face as she interrupted her friend. "Hey girl, you good!"

Kate smiled a little. Her smile said she was fine, but Lanie could tell by her eyes that she wanted to, and needed to leave.

"How about we get going?" Lanie suggested. She turned to the blonde and smiled, her hand wrapping around Kate's arm. "Sorry Mr. Handsome, I've gotta get my girl out of here." She smiled sarcastically and turned to draw Kate away, but Hunter grabbed her hand quickly.

"Wait" he said, pulling Kate in and crushing his lips to hers. Once he pulled away, he smiled and slipped a business card into Kate's hand. "Call me sometime" he yelled as the music got louder.

Kate nodded silently and turned, rushing behind Lanie to leave.

"How'd that go?" Lanie asked once they were in the cab. "Blondie was pretty hot."

"Yeah" Kate murmured, twirling the business card in her hands. She took a deep breath before looking over at Lanie, beginning to laugh. "Please never do that to me again."

"Deal" Lanie laughed.

The next morning, Kate woke up early and groaned, her hand coming to cover her eyes. The alcohol from the night before gave her a splitting hangover, and she felt like absolute shit.

She climbed out of bed and shuffled through her room, pulling on a pair of sweatpants and her NYPD hoodie. Realizing that she was out of coffee, she groaned again and pulled her flip-flops on.

Hangovers required coffee.

Big cups of coffee.

The fresh air hit her face as she took the long walk to her favorite coffee shop, thinking about the events of the night before.

She'd never admit it to Lanie, but going out actually did her some good. She didn't feel as sad as she normally did when she woke up. The therapy had helped, but she was still sad knowing that she had let her one and done slip out of her grasp.

Kate walked into the coffee shop and up to the counter.

"Grande skim latte two pumps sugar free vanilla" she rambled off, glancing over at the sandwich board. "And a breakfast sandwich."

She sighed and ran her hands through her hair, sitting in the corner of the coffee shop, playing on her phone, her mind drifting back to thoughts of Rick Castle.

"Now I'm going crazy… I actually hear his voice" she mumbled to herself as she cut the fruit flying across her phone screen. She wasn't looking up, until she heard his voice again.

"Yeah, I'll take a Grande black coffee."

She looked up as he turned and her eyes met his as her hand came flying up to cover her now trembling mouth.

"Kate Beckett?" he spoke, his voice breaking at the sight of her. "Oh shit."

* * *

Please review! I don't have a beta, so if there are any grammatical errors please let me know. Also, if you have suggestions on things that should go into the story or anything like that, please tell me.

Thank you to kathrynbeckett for the wonderful idea!


	2. Chapter 2

The response to chapter 1 was incredible! Thank you all so much for your reviews and story alerts. I woke up to 40 emails, and it was a great feeling.

* * *

He remembered the night he stormed out on her like it was yesterday. He didn't want to leave her, but he didn't know what to do anymore. She had lied, and he had kept secrets from her, and there was nothing they could do to look past that.

When she had started crying was when he knew that he had to leave. He had hurt her, and it was killing him inside to watch her in so much pain.

_Maybe if I disappear, she'll forget. _

His year went by quickly. Alexis had graduated from high school and went on to study at NYU. He had released what was to be the last Nikki Heat book _Frozen Heat_, but couldn't bear to write a final ending to the story, in hopes that one day he would meet Kate Beckett again, and their story could be continued.

"_And now introducing, the master of the macabre, author of the famous 'Nikki Heat' books, give a hand for Rick Castle!" _

_The crowd erupted in applause as Rick walked across the stage, stepping up to the podium that Gina had just stepped down from. _

_The 'Heat Rises' movie premiere was crowded with investors, famous people, and diehard fans. He took a deep breath and smiled at the crowd, leaning in toward the microphone some. _

_Time to put on the show. _

_The night drug out extensively. After his speech about how great the movie was, an hour of signing autographs with Natalie Rhodes and Jason Bateman, and making his way through the room to talk to everyone, Rick collapsed at the bar next to his daughter, giving her a kiss on the top of the head. _

"_Hello child" he smiled, signaling to the bartender for a drink. "How's the studying?"_

"_Boring" she smiled, laying her head against his arm. _

"_You know, it still baffles me that after all of these years, you still come to my launch parties and do your homework instead of fraternizing with the celebrities." He sipped his drink and sat next to her. _

"_It's easier for me to concentrate here. No internet to keep me occupied" she smiled, drinking her soda. _

"_So… Have you seen…" he trails, searching around the room for the brown hair he hadn't seen in months. _

"_Nope. Lanie and Espo are somewhere around here. They came and said hi. Jenny and Ryan stopped over while you were on stage, but they had to get going. Jenny's pregnant, so they didn't want her to be out too late. They all loved the movie."_

"_And they didn't mention…" He couldn't bring himself to say her name. _

"_I… I asked if she was coming, but Lanie avoided it. Dad, you've got to admit, she probably doesn't want to be here. Things didn't end to well between the two of you" Alexis said blatantly._

"_This coming from the girl who hated her" he grumbled, receiving a shocked look from his daughter. _

"_Really, Dad? I didn't hate her. Yeah, I was upset when she broke your heart all of those times, but there was no way that I could have hated Kate. She may have put your life in danger, but it was your choice to be there, and she saved your life too. If she hadn't been there when that bank exploded… I owe her a lot Dad. So no, I did not hate Kate." _

_He cringed when she said her name. Her name elicited pictures in his head. Pictures that made him miss her more than he already did. But he couldn't call her. He walked out on her. _

"_Look Dad, maybe you need to open your eyes and realize you aren't happy without her."_

"_And maybe it's time for you to head home and get some sleep." He pressed a kiss to her hair and closed her textbook. _

"_Dadddd" Alexis whined. "I'm 18." _

"_Home. Now. Take the car. I'll be there soon." _

_He needed to make his way around the room again, and he needed to go. He couldn't let his daughter see him hurting without the woman he loved. _

The ending of Nikki Heat brought a long period of time where the only thing Rick could write about was Kate. He tried to start up something that could be turned into a book, but every time he picked up his notebook or turned on his computer, he wrote pages about her.

Her hair. Her eyes. Her smile. Her ability to make him forget his surroundings. Her incredible work ethic. Everything that he had grown to love about her over his four years of following her was written in a word document entitled 'Kate'.

The morning news played whenever he made breakfast. It was usually just there for background noise or something, but it was always on.

That morning was like every other. Alexis was home from college for the weekend, Martha's walk of shame would begin soon, and he was up after a long night of attempting sleep.

The day would have continued on unlike any other, had he not heard her name coming through his speakers.

"Senator Frank Harper was arrested yesterday for the murders of multiple people, including Johanna Beckett. Mrs. Beckett's case was connected to the NYPD shooting of Detective Kate Beckett last May at Roy Montgomery's funeral, both of which were scheduled by Senator Harper as well."

Rick's head shot up, the spatula he held hit the floor, and he was in front of the television in an instant.

Her face filled his screen, between a picture of her mother, and a picture of the Senator.

"Though the Senator refused to comment, Detective Beckett agreed to a statement, claiming, "Working for the government has its controversy, and the Senator was involved in works that ultimately did ruin his career, and the lives of many innocent people. I know this arrest will bring closure to many peoples associated to this grueling case. It will help bring down people's walls."

The last sentence was directed at him. He knew it. Before he could realize what he was doing, his phone was in his hand.

He was about to call her, see how she was doing, and make sure everything was okay. The closing of her mother's case was essential to everything that they had worked at for four long years.

"Dad?" Alexis called, shuffling down the steps. She could see the hurt in his eyes, and rushed over, her arms wrapping securely around his waist. "Dad, what's wrong?"

He couldn't speak. He just buried his head into her air and sighed.

Alexis heard Kate's name on the television again and looked up, her eyes widening. "They caught him? The guy who was in charge?"

"Yeah, they did" he mumbled. He squeezed her tight in his arms and sighed.

Alexis looked down and saw Kate's face on the phone in his hands and sighed, taking the phone from him.

"Lex…"

"Dad, don't. If you call her now-"

"It'll just end worse than it already did, I know. But I miss her Lex."

"Then do what you've been doing. Call the boys and make sure she's okay. But if you talk to her, do your really think that it will help anything? No offense Dad, but you walked out on her."

"I know" he sighed, running his hands through his hair.

Months passed, and no women came through his life. There were many opportunities, between blonde bimbos, the occasional phone call from Gina, or Meredith stopping into town to see Alexis, but nothing even worked out. He didn't want to do anything with them.

It didn't feel right.

One brisk May morning, Rick woke up with a smile on his face. He usually hated the month of May. Two years ago, his best friend got shot in the chest. One year ago, he lost his best friend completely.

For reasons unknown to him, he was happy today. It felt like a good day was ahead of him.

He showered, shaved the stubble off of his face, and dressed in his normal attire. He had meetings at Black Pawn all day, which would usually elicit s bad mood from him, but he couldn't help but feel happy about the day. He knew it was going to be good.

Rick walked down the street toward his favorite coffee shop, needing something to wake him up a little more.

He walked in and up to the desk, smiling at the young girl at the counter.

"Morning! Coffee?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'll take a Grande black coffee."

"That all for you?"

"Hmm. Give me a sandwich too. Thanks" he smiled, handing the money over, turning around.

His eyes met hers, and he sucked in a breath.

Kate Beckett was staring at him, her eyes glossy.

"K- Kate Beckett? Oh shit" he sighed out, running his hand though his hair.

The look on her face was like she'd just seen a ghost.

"C-Castle" she stuttered. "R-Rick Castle?"

He walked closer to her as she stood up, her hand still covering her mouth in shock.

"Hey" he smiled, sucking in a deep breath.

"Hi."

"You look good."

She shook her head, taking a deep breath to hold back her tears. "You were never a very good liar" she said with a small laugh. "You look good too."

He smiled, about to speak again when her name was called for her to get her coffee.

"Oh, hold o-"

"No I've got it" he said quickly, turning around to the counter, picking up her coffee and sandwich. He set the sandwich down on her table and put the coffee in her hand, his fingertips brushing over her hand during the exchange.

Her heart fluttered and she sucked in a deep breath, running her hand over her face.

There he was, the man she'd spent nights dreaming about, standing in front of her after a year apart, like nothing had ever happened.

"Rick" she blurted out, her eyes widening. "S-sit with me?"

He nodded and grabbed his coffee off of the counter, sitting down across from her.

"So, how have you been?" he asked.

"Fine" she shrugged. "How about yourself?"

Rick couldn't help but notice that she wouldn't make eye contact with him. No matter how hard he tried, she couldn't do it. He saw her eyes were glossy; probably tears. He didn't want to make her cry.

"I'm doing well" he smiled, sipping his coffee. "Look, Kate, if you-" he began.

"I miss you Rick" she cut off, finally looking up at him.

"I miss you too."

"So, how's Alexis?"

"She's good. She's studying at NYU right now, spends her weekends back at the loft with me. How's your Dad?"

"He's good. Working hard and spending a lot of time up at the cabin."

"That's good… And the boys? Lanie?"

"They're good. Working hard. We've been pretty busy down at the precinct. Book sales up?"

"Yeah. The… um… The last Nikki Heat was a best seller. Did you get a copy?"

"Mhm" she nodded, sipping her coffee, eliciting a moment of awkward silence between the two of them. Seeing him was making her stomach churn. It hurt, bet felt so unbelievably right.

"Hey Castle… D-do you want to get out of here?"

* * *

Review please? Suggestions on what should happen?


	3. Chapter 3

Let me start off with this. I'm so sorry! This update has taken forever. Normally i'm not this bad, but I graduate high school in a few days and college and grades have been hanging over my head, so the last thing on my list has been computer time.

Anyhow, this chapter is OOC, and could be considered a slight trigger warning, but it isn't bad.

* * *

Both had many thoughts running through their minds.

_What if she doesn't love me?_

_When if he still thinks that I'm a liar?_

_What if she still hates me?_

_What is he still hates me?_

_What if she doesn't believe I love her?_

_What if he doesn't love me?_

"So… How's Alexis?"

"Good. She's at school now. Decided to go to NYU to study law."

Late smiled, her hand fumbling in the pocket of her sweatshirt. "That's good. That'll be good for her. She's a smart girl. Does she like it?"

"Yeah" he nodded. "She enjoys it."

They fell into silence once again, walking through the park to the swing set they had met at after she had been shot.

"So how about you? How's life been?" she asked, sitting down softly on one of the open swings.

"Not bad" he shrugged. "Did you ever go see the Nikki Heat movie?"

She shook her head, staring down at the green grass under her feet. "Nope. I never got a chance to. You know, with work and all."

"Oh" he sighed. "I didn't know because Espo, Ryan, and the girls were all at the premiere. I didn't see you there though."

"_Shit" _he thought to himself. _"Shouldn't have brought that up."_

Kate sighed and turned her swing some, looking at him. "Look, Castle, I didn't go to the premiere, okay? I couldn't. I couldn't be around people who just constantly asked about us. Everyone was up my ass about it, and I couldn't be around more people than I already had to deal with. I'm sorry" she retaliated quickly. Her face turned a bright crimson as she turned the swing back away from him. "I- I didn't mean it like that."

Rick turned to her, hurt obvious in his eyes. "Then how did you mean it?"

They both knew it meant more than how it seemed.

"I- Y- you don't get to pinpoint all of this on me Castle. You left. I tried, and I fought, and you walked out." Her bottom lip began trembling and tears pooled in her eyes. "All I wanted was you. Even if you banished me to friend zone for the rest of our lives because of how I had acted, I would have done it. I… Not having you in my life is… Why did you leave?"

"Why did I leave? You're really asking me this?"

"You lied to me too! Do you not remember that? You investigated my mother's case for a full year without telling me anything! What if I hadn't stopped searching, Castle? I could have gotten killed! Yeah, I know, I lied to you. But you held my life in your hands, and then you just go and walk away from everything!"

"I'm not going to sit here and let you throw this shit at me. I got hurt too Kate. Do you realize that? I can't sit here and let you yell at me when all I tried to do was help you."

"Well that's what I was doing!" she yelled, her head falling into her hands. Tears started to escape from her eyes and she sucked in a deep breath.

His heart lightened as he saw her cry. It wasn't his goal to make her cry. Hell, he hadn't the slightest inclination that he would ever see her again the day he walked out. "Kate" he whispered, laying his hand gently on her back. "Please don't cry."

"H-how am I supposed to not cry when I ruined everything?"

"You didn't ruin anything."

She shook her head and wiped the escaping tears, her hands trembling against her legs.

"Hey" he whispered, kneeling down on the grass in front of her. "Look at me."

"I'm mad at you."

"Is that why you're crying?"

"Yes… No… I don't know Castle, I'm just upset, okay!"

"Hey" he said as he ran his fingertips over her cheek. "Look, I'm upset too Kate. We both have reasons to be angry at one another. But w-"

The ringing of his phone cut him off. Though he would usually ignore it at a time like this, it was Alexis' new ringtone.

"Hold on" he whispered, pulling his phone from his pocket. "Hey kid, it rea… Alexis, why are you crying? What's wrong?"

Kate's head shot up and she looked at him. "Is she okay? Rick, what happened?"

"Hold on" he said to Kate. "No, Alexis, not you. You continue. What do you mean he tried to? Oh? Oh that son of a bitch. I'll kill him… Yes, I can kill him. I'll kill anyone who lays a hand on you."

Kate's face fell as she shook her head. "Rick, is she okay?"

"Alexis, honey, where are you? Okay, I'll be right there. Just sit tight, okay? I love you."

He hung up the phone and stood quickly, his hands shaking frantically.

"Castle… Rick, what's wrong?" Kate asked quickly, standing up the moment he did.

"Alexis is at college. Her boy- he… A… Kate, he tried to hurt her."

Rick was shaking, his eyes were wide with incredible anger, and he had a look in his eyes that Kate had only ever seen when she was in serious trouble.

"Rick, come on. Let's go get her." Kate collected his hands into hers and pulled him through the park toward her car. She forced him into the passenger seat, flicked her police lights on, and started driving. "Where is she?"

"Colombia" he said quietly. It was the only thing he said on the drive there.

She pulled up out front and hit the sirens, pulling her badge out of the glove compartment.

"What are you doing?" he asked, stepping out of the car.

"Castle, you aren't going in there alone. What happened between us happened, but I still love you and your daughter more than anything in this world, and if someone hurt her, then I'm going to hurt them."

"You- I- what?" he asked, stumbling along behind her as they ran into Alexis' dorm.

"I said I'm going to find the bastard and hurt him. You're in shock. Where is her room?"

"3rd floor, room 12."

She nodded and bolted up the steps with him following closely behind her. They made it to Alexis' room, where the door was ajar, and Alexis could be heard crying inside.

Before Kate could stop him, Rick burst through the door and pulled his daughter into a tight hug.

"Dad" she choked out, crying into his shirt and she clung to him, fear struck through her eyes.

"It's okay kiddo, I'm right here." As he soothed his crying daughter, Kate walked around the room and looked at the pictures lining the desks. She saw the normal pictures, Alexis with her friends, some of her and Rick, but the one that stood out and surprised her the most was a picture of the two of them. It had been taken some time ago while Alexis was working at the morgue with Lanie… Before everything went downhill.

Alexis looked up from Rick's shoulder and her eyes fell directly on Kate. "K-Kate. W-what are you… Were you two? Oh my god you're here" she exclaimed, practically throwing herself into the older woman's arms before breaking down again.

Kate wrapped her arms around Alexis' waist and held her close, comforting the frightened teen. "You're alright Lex. But sweetie, you need to tell me what he looked like."

She shook her head against Kate's shoulder. "It- It's fine. He w-won't come back."

"I need to make sure of that. What is his name Alexis?"

"Terrence."

Kate pressed a kiss to Alexis temple and shot a look at Rick, who walked over and claimed his daughter back into his arms.

"Thank you" he whispered to Kate as she hid her badge under her shirt.

She shook her head and smiled at him. "I'll be back soon."

* * *

Reviews please? I was asked to bring in the Alexis/Kate storyline, and this is my logical way of doing things.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't disappear! I just have a lack of inspiration and no time to write.

* * *

Her fist pounded against the dorm room door while the other hand clutched onto a picture of Alexis.

A boy, no more than 20, answered the door. His shaggy blonde hair swept over his eyes and he smelled of strong liquor. "Ooh. Boys! Did you order me a stripper?"

She clenched her jaw and tightened her fist, glaring at the drunken boy in front of her. "What's your name?"

His eyes narrowed and he leaned against the doorframe to keep himself up. "Anthony. How can I help you gorgeous?"

Kate rolled her eyes and peeked around him to look in the room. "Is there anyone I can talk to that isn't completely wasted?"

"That would be me." A tall brunette walked up and put a hand on Anthony's shoulder, turning him and shoving him back into the room. "Stop being an asshole Anthony. Go sit or something." He turned back to Kate with an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry about that. He's getting married right out of school and, well, we seem to be embracing the party lifestyle. I'm Jake. How can I help you?"

"Thank god one of you is sober. I'm looking for a guy named Terrence. You seen him?"

"Yeah, he's here. Why? Oh god, what did he do now?"

"There's just something I need to see him about. Could you get him for me?"

"Yeah, no problem. Wait, this isn't about that girl, is it?"

"Girl?"

"The one that's in the picture in your hand. Alexis, right? She's in my lit class."

"Yeah, it's about her."

Jake's face lost color as he realized who stood before him. "Hold on, are you that Detective she talks about? You seem like the description…"

"She talks about me?" Kate asks, bringing the boy in front of her to nod.

"A lot, actually. She's pretty infatuated with how badass you are. I've read the books. You are pretty cool, you know."

Kate nodded. "Thanks for that. Now, where is Terrence?"

"What did he do?"

"Nothing that concerns you. I promise, I'll give him back in one piece, but I need him now."

"Yes ma'am."

The boy walked away from her for a moment, and then came back, dragging a boy that matched her picture perfectly, aside from his drunken state and disheveled hair.

"Hey" Terrence smiled, leaning against the wall.

"He's all yours Ma'am. Just let me know when to come back."

"Thank you" Kate smiled, turning to the drunken boy. "You. Come over here now."

Terrence looked her over once and shook his head. "Nuh uh. Nope pretty lady. You come here." The scent of alcohol radiated off of him as he breathed out his words.

Kate cringed and ran her hands through her hair, taking a deep breath. Drunk or not, this boy hurt Alexis, and he needed to know what he had done wrong.

"You get your sorry ass over here now or I swear, I'll drag you over here myself."

Drunk or not, his eyes widened and he stepped closer to her. He brought a hand up and touched Kate's upper arm lightly. "What can I do you for you beautiful."

That was it. Kate had had it. She wrapped her arm around his and twisted, jerking his arm so he was in enough pain to drop him down to his knees.

"Hey! What the hell'd you do that for!" he exclaimed, circling his arm in pain.

Kate sighed and gripped him by the collar of his shirt, dragging him back up before slamming him up against the wall. "You recognize her?" she asked, holding up a picture of Alexis she had on her phone.

"The red head? Oh yeah! That bitch… She wouldn't… Oh hell no, I don't want to tell you this" he mumbled, shaking his head. "Not happenin."

She pulled him back and slammed him harder against the wall, eliciting a groan of pain from him.

"What did you do to her?" she growled, tightening her grip.

"That bitch wouldn't sleep with me. You know, the good old in and out. Sh-"

He tried to say his next sentence, but was stopped when Kate suddenly punched him square in the jaw before dropping him to the ground.

"What the hell! You bitch!" he yelled, rubbing his face. "I ought to call the cops on you."

"I am the cop's. And that 'bitch' you keep talking about? Yeah, she's my daughter. So I suggest that you shut up before I have you arrested for a lot of things, including attempted rape. Now get your drunken ass up and stop this shit. And never, ever, touch her, or any other woman again. You hear me?"

"Y-yes" he stuttered, his eyes wide in fear. He scrambled up and ran back into the apartment, shutting the door behind him.

Kate smiled and wiped her hands on her pants, turning back to walk to Alexis room. When she returned, Alexis was in the bathroom, while Rick was sitting on the edge of her bed, his face in his hands.

"Hey" she whispered, walking in and sitting next to him. She ran a hand over his back, watching as he looked up at her, tears pooling in his eyes. "Castle, she's okay."

"My baby girl got attacked" he whispered, shaking his head. "I should have never let her do this. I… I can't let her get hurt Kate."

"She's alright Castle. She's a strong, talented, brilliant girl. She didn't get hurt. A little shaken up, yeah, but she made it through. Okay? Don't beat yourself up over it."

"Yeah" he nodded, dropping his head again.

"I'm going to go check on her, alright?"

He nodded, watching as she stood up. "Wait" he said quickly, taking her hand in his, pulling her back toward him. He stood up and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly to his chest, burying his head into her neck. "Thank you so much" he whispered, squeezing her closer to him. "I- It's just… Thank you."

"Any time, Castle" she whispered, digging her head into his shoulder. After a moment, she lifted her head and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Let me go check on her, okay?"

"Okay" he nodded, letting her go.

Kate turned and walked to the bathroom, tapping on the door. "Alexis, can I come in?"

"Yeah" she mumbled, lifting her hand to unlock the door.

Kate walked in and looked at the girl curled up on the floor of her bathroom, tears stained on her cheeks. She looked frazzled, frightened, and alone. Kate shut the door behind her and locked it before sinking down next to Alexis, bringing her into her arms. "It's alright kid."

"He keeps looking at me like I'm broken" she whimpered, trying to hold back a sob.

"He's just scared Alexis. You're his only daughter. You have to understand how frightened he is."

Alexis nodded as tears started to flow freely down her cheeks once again. "I'm so scared" she cried, turning more into Kate's lap.

"I know sweetie… I know." Kate ran her hand over Alexis, hair, hugging her close.

"Did you talk to him?"

Kate chuckled a little and nodded. "There's no way that he'll ever hurt anyone ever again. I promise you that."

"Thank you" she smiled, hugging Kate tighter. "I miss you being around us."

"I miss it too" Kate choked out, tears starting to pool in her eyes. She never thought that her day would end up like this. When she had woke that morning, she had no feeling that she would reunite with the Castle family…

Maybe it was fate.

* * *

Such a cute little family... Again, sorry this took forever! I'll try harder to update more.

Not to promote myself, even though I am, but I started two other stories as well as the other two I have going, and this one. Too much for my plate, but there were too many ideas floating in my head.

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Kate and Rick ended back up at his loft an hour later. Once Alexis was settled back into her room with her friends and comfortable, they escaped the college life and wandered around for a while before catching a cab back to his loft.

Kate, who had planned on going back to her apartment, came to the realization that it wasn't happening when Rick clutched her hand as they stood on the sidewalk and drew his eyes to hers, bringing realization down on her with one sentence.

"Our talk isn't over."

The loft looked the same as she'd seen it the day she left, minus the small touches of Alexis' things.

"So…" she started, but was cut off abruptly from his lips on hers.

He pulled away just as quickly as he kissed her, stepping back to put a foot of space between them.

Her eyes were shut, lips red, and cheeks flushed. It took a moment of pure silence to realize what he'd just done to her. _He kissed me_ whispered, her hands shaking.

_Oh god, he kissed me. _

"Kate, I know that you were mad at me. But, dammit. You're the most-"

"Castle, shut up" she cut off quickly, eyes still closed, shaking her head.

"No, Kate, listen to me."

"Richard Castle. Shut. _Up." _She was practically growling at him. Her head was spinning and her knees were shaking and she wanted nothing more than to dive into his arms and rip his clothes off of him.

"I don't want you to be mad at me. I just-"

"If there was ever a time for you to be quiet, it would be now. Dammit, Castle, you just kissed me! Let me process this for a second. Okay? I'm not going to run. Just… let me think."

"Okay" he nodded, and the room fell silent once again.

They stood together for a few moments, before Kate let out a huge sigh. She stepped closer to him, as her eyes slipped up to his slowly and she brought a hand up, caressing his face. "Castle" she whispered quietly, running her fingertips over his cheek. "I'm not mad at you. I could never stay mad at you. I was over it a minute after you walked out of that door. I just didn't have the courage to come find you and tell you how I felt."

She stepped closer, her body gently against his. Her mouth, slightly open, pressed softly against his. Kate broke the kiss before he could deepen it and leaned, in, pressing her forehead to his, breaths mingling from their proximity.

"Kate" he whispered, his hands clutching he hips.

"I love you." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his chastely. "Oh god Castle, I love you so much." She clutched to him like she had nothing left to live for except him. Like the past year she'd spent without him had been a blur since he was gone. She was trembling in his arms, regretting the events since he had left.

His arms gripped her forearms and he held her tight against him, nuzzling his face into her neck. "Kate, don't do this to yourself." He could feel her trembling and knew instantly that she was going through it in her head. "Come on, don't put yourself back into this. Our year apart happened for a reason. It was hard but we made it through. You got yourself out of that hole, and I got my head out of my ass and realized that you're one of the most important people in my life." He clutched her to him with one hand around his waist, the other cradling her cheek as he leaned in and kissed her. Before she could pull away again, he explored her mouth with his thoroughly.

Once they broke apart, she ran her fingers through his hair, staring into his gorgeous blue eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"It's over, Kate. We're okay."

"We're okay."

"Our talk still isn't over."

* * *

Yeah, it took forever again. But I work too much. I don't know how I feel about this chapter, or where to continue, so help would be greatly appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

_I know, it took me forever to update. College started and I got busy. Sorry all! _

* * *

"Yes it is." She pressed her lips firmly to his, running her hands down his arms. "We both messed up Castle. I know that I did a hell of a lot more than you, but it happened, and I think it'll be best for the both of us to look past this and move on with everything in our lives." She signed heavily and looked up at him, running her fingertips over his cheek. "And I love you, and I will always love you, and-"

He cut her off with his lips, backing her up slowly against the kitchen counter. One hand cradled her neck as the other gripped firmly onto her hip, his legs firm between hers.

Kate squeaked into the kiss, her hands coming up to cradle his face as he kissed her deeply. "C-Castle" she whimpered, her hands coming around to grip onto his hips as his lips moved to her neck.

"I love you too Kate" he growled into her ear, holding her close to him. "I love you so very much. I'm never going to let you go away again. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Kate whimpered and ran her fingers through his hair, pulling his face back slightly so she could look at him. "Don't let me run, okay? No matter what. No matter how many fights we have. Because, I know that one-day I am going to become Mrs. Richard Castle. You're my one and done Castle. I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed her firmly, before pulling away. "Always."

"Always."

* * *

"Momma!" the small child chimed, running forward and crashing into her legs.

"Hello sweetie" she smiled, picking her up into her arms.

"Momma, where's Daddy?" The small girl placed her hands directly on her mother's cheeks, knocking their foreheads together.

"Up there, see?" They turned to the stage and watched as Richard Castle stepped up to the podium, waving. A large 'Nikki Heat' poster hung behind him, featuring another picture of a semi-naked silhouette of a stunning looking detective.

Four years had passed since the fateful day in the coffee shop. And in those four years since Richard Castle and Kate Beckett declared their love for each other, the Nikki Heat series had been reborn, the wedding of the decade took place in the Hamptons, a child had been born, and another was on the way.

A young Addison Castle shifted in her mother's arms, trying to avoid kicking the baby bump. "Look Momma! Daddy is waving at us!" Her arm came up and she waved brightly at her Dad on the stage, who was talking about the new book.

"Careful Addison, don't hit your little brother, okay?" Kate clutched her daughter close and pressed a kiss into her hair. "Did you wave back to Daddy?"

"Uh huh" she nodded. "Momma, can I get down now? Daddy said that when he was finished talking about the books about your books he would take me to go say hi to his friends."

"Wait for me, okay honey? I'll go up with you and Daddy." Kate set Addison down and took the three year olds hand into her own. As Castle finished up his speech, they walked up to the stage.

"Thank you all for coming. Be sure to eat up!" The crowd erupted in laughter as Castle waved and walked off of the stage, going directly to his family.

"Daddy!" Addison smiled, releasing her Mom's hand to run up to him, giggling loudly as he scooped her up into his arms. "You did good" she smiled, hugging him tightly around the neck.

"Thank you sweetie" he smiled, pressing a kiss to his daughter's hair before turning to his wife.

"Great job" she smiled, placing an arm on his bicep to stable herself at she stretched up, pressing a kiss to his lips.

"Ewww!" Addison claimed, hiding her face as they kissed. "You guys are gross."

Kate laughed and ran a hand down Addison's back. "When you're older, you'll be in love just like your Daddy and I are. And you'll kiss him, just like we do."

"Ew… No way." Addison buried her head into his shoulder and yawned. "I'm sleepy Daddy. Can we go home now so you and momma can tell me a bedtime story?"

Rick looked around the crowd of people, taking in those around him. "I'll try Addison, okay?"

She yawned again and very quickly dozed off, her mouth parted slightly, her head dropped on his shoulder in exhaustion.

"And she's down for the count" Rick laughed, shifting her against his chest, checking his watch as he did. "Earlier, Gina and Paula said once I made the rounds and the speech was done, we could go."

"You've got things to do Castle. Books so sell, people to schmooze, babies to kiss. Let me get her home and in bed. Besides, I need to feed this little one as well" she commented, running a hand over her swollen stomach.

"But I want to come with you" he whispered, wrapping his open hand around her waist as he pulled her against him, kissing her slowly. "I love you" he whispered, his lips grazing over hers once again.

"I love you too" she smiled, cradling his cheek. "Now, share our daughter Castle." She shifted her arms a little and took Addison into her arms. "Get back to work, then meet us at home." She pressed a quick kiss to his lips again before turning away.

* * *

Back at home, long after Addison was in bed, Kate sat in their bedroom in her pajamas, a hand stroking over her stomach.

"I am so excited for you to come into the world baby boy" she whispered, caressing her bump. "I can't wait for you to meet your sister, and your Daddy. Your sister Addison is so excited to play with you, and your Daddy… Oh, we already love you so much. In just a few more months you'll be here, and then years after that you'll be walking, and talking."

"You're gorgeous, you know."

Kate's head flew up and a smile grew on her face. "Castle…"

"I mean it, Kate." He walked into the room, stripping the tie from his neck, tossing it onto the chair in their room. He puled his jacket off as well, and then his shoes. "You are the most amazing woman that I've ever met." He put one knee on the bed and leaned in, pressing a deep, slow, sensual kiss on her lips.

"I can't believe that we've made it this far" she commented, taking his hand to set it on her stomach where the baby was moving. "I love you so much Castle."

"We made it, Kate. We've made it through the hardships, and we are here." As he spoke the baby began to kick where their hands were linked.

Tears fell as Kate smiled and laughed, bringing a hand up to cradle his cheek. "Rick, he's kicking. Oh… wow" she whispered, awestruck at the marvelous little person they had created forming inside of her.

"I love you, Kate."

"I love you too, Castle. So… so very much. Forever and always. "

"Always."

* * *

**Well that's it guys. The final chapter of Until We Meet Again. I've had a hard time writing this story, but I really did love it, and saw this to be the perfect ending. **

**Thank you so much for every review, follow, and favorite. It means so much to me that people enjoyed this story. You all are the best!**


End file.
